


Dreaming of tearing you apart

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dreams, Fingering, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete hears Patrick dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of tearing you apart

Pete’s used to this. Used to the sound of Patrick when he sleeps. Used to the feeling of him tossing and turning as he dreams. Patrick’s always been a restless sleeper. What Pete’s not used to is the whimpers. Patrick normally mumbles or groans in his sleep, never whimpers. If it were only the the noise Pete was hearing he would’ve thought it was simply a bad dream, but do to the situation of them crashing at Andy’s apartment, he can feel Patrick’s movement next to him. He can feel the tossing and turning, can feel the slight movement of his hips. Pete might not be that interested, but his dick is. Watching his young bandmate made him feel dirty, but he couldn’t stop himself. He watched as Patrick thrusted his hips, moaning, grinding down on the mattress. Pete couldn’t help himself, with something so pretty in front of him, he didn’t care if he got caught. He pulls down his boxers, grabbing his dick and moving it slowly, getting off to the noises of Patrick. It still isn’t enough, he needs more. Pete touches Patrick, one hand on himself, the other tracing the outline of the younger boy’s body. Pete was afraid he would wake Patrick up, but mostly he didn’t care. He needed this. Patrick starts to roll onto his side, facing away from Pete. Pete thinks this is a prime opportunity to make whatever is happening in Patrick’s dream, come to life. He slowly puts his hand down Patricks pants and grabs his already hard dick. He moves the hand to the rhythm of his own. Patrick shutters, waking up with a moan, thrusting into Pete’s hand.  
“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself stump. You are such a loud dreamer.” Pete whispers into Patrick’s ear. “How about you tell me about that dream you were having.” Pete says, then starts to kiss Patrick’s neck.  
“I-It was with you, a-and we were at a, uh, hotel.” Pete replies with a muffled mhm. “A-and you shoved me on the, uh, bed, and you-you, um,”  
“What did I do to you Stump?”  
“You fucked me.”  
“Mm. Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck your ass? Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress and see how loud you can really be? Do you want me to fuck you so hard that Andy wakes up, and heard how much of a little slut you are?”  
“Y-yes, p-please Pete.”  
“Let’s see if I can figure out where Andy keeps his shit.” Pete says as he digs through Andy’s stuff, looking for lube.   
“Ugh, I can’t find anything. Guess we’ll have to figure something else out.” Pete says giving up. “All this means we have to wait for me to make you scream like a whore.” Pete gets back in the bed and tells Patrick to turn around. Patrick turns on his side, and Pete gets right up behind him. “Suck.” he tells Patrick while shoving 2 fingers in his face. Patrick, confused, reluctantly does as he’s told. Pete pulls his fingers back out and traces them down Patrick’s body, eventually putting one finger on Patrick’s asshole. “P-please Pete, just do i-” Patrick gets cut off by a sharp inhale. Pete starts slowly making sure to draw it out as slow as possible. Patrick’s grinding his ass against Pete, trying to get Pete to go faster. Patrick grunts in frustration “Pete please, put it in. I- I need it, I can handle it. I-I swear, please Pete.”  
“Sh, no babe, we can’t. I don’t want to hurt you, so just relax, we’ll do that later. I promise.” Pete kisses Patrick’s shoulder and puts another finger in. Patrick moans, finally getting some more action. “Hey, you need to keep quiet or Andy will wake up and be pissed.” Patrick nods in agreement, and bites his lip to try and quiet down.  
“Can you please go faster, I- I can be quiet.”  
“Okay, but the moment you start to get loud, I’m slowing down again.” Pete says as he starts to speed up.   
Patrick accidentally lets a low groan slip when Pete finally hits his spot. “R-right t-there.” Patrick stammers out. Pete hits that spot again, and again going faster and faster trying to get Patrick to come. Patrick is speechless. He’s a moaning mess as he grinds against Pete. He cums with a loud moan, trying to suppress it as best as he can.  
“I can’t wait to make your dream really come true, you slut.” is the last thing Patrick hears before falling asleep, wrapped in Pete’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever! Not that good, but skill takes time.


End file.
